Sung Si Kyung
Perfil thumb|310px|Sung Si Kyung *'Nombre:' 성시경 / Sung Si Kyung *'Nombre japones:' ソン・シギョン *'Apodo:' Príncipe de las Baladas *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 186 cm *'Peso:' 80 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' **SK Corporation (Corea) **Victor Entertainment (Japón) Dramas *Kodoku no Gurume 7 (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.9-10 * My Husband Got a Family (KBS2, 2012) * Rainbow Romance (KBS, 2006) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) * Punch (SBS, 2003) * We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) aparición especial Temas para Dramas *''Honey'' tema para Yuri Dano Kan Dano (2019) *''If I Could Be By Your Side'' tema para The Crowned Clown (2019) *''Someday, Somewhere'' tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2016) *''Fondly, Goodbye'' tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) *''Everything About You'' tema para My Love From the Star (2014) *''To You'' tema para Reply 1994 (2013) *''The Place Where I Live'' tema para Oh La La Couple (2012) *''One Love'' tema para A Thousand Days' Promise (2011) *''You Are my Spring'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Dazzling Proposal'' tema para Queen of Reversals (2010) *''Love Love '' tema para Worlds Within (2008) *''Goodbye My Love'' tema para You're My Destiny (2008) *''The Season Returns'' tema para Spring Waltz(2006) *''Geu Nal Ihuro'' tema para Prince's First Love (2004) *''Hui Jae'' tema para Scent of Love (2003) Programas de TV *Love Me Actually (MBC, presente) *Superstar K7 (Mnet, 2015) *Alone in Love (JTBC, 2015) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014) *Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS 2014 - Tennis Team) * Witch Hunt (JTBC, 2013-2014) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2012-2013) *Great Birth (MBC, 2011) *Help Me! Cooking Box (Story on, 2008) *Romance Comics (MBC, 2005) *Love Mansae (MBC, 2001-2002) Temas para Películas *''Forever With You'' tema para My Brother (2004) *''Seoninjang (Cactus)'' tema para Lover's Concerto (2002) Programas de Radio *FM Music City is Sung Si Kyung (MBC, 2011-) *Blue Night with Sung Si Kyung (MBC, 2003-2008) Videos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) Anuncios *'2013:' Innisfree Soybean Essence *'2013:' Yondangi English Application *'2008:' LG Company The Rhapsody in Music Discografía Corea Álbum Single Single Digital 'Japón' 'Best Álbums' 'Álbums' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *Sung Si Kyung feat Jung Yoo Mi - Kang Seung Won Vol.1 Making Project : Andromeda (2016) *Sung Si Kyung feat Kim Kwang Suk - Then I Wonder (2015) *Sung Si Kyung & Kwon Jin Ah - Don't Forget (2014) *Three people - Yoo Hee Yeol (Toy) (feat Sung Si Kyung, Gong Myung, Kim Yoo Mi, Yoo Yun Suk) (2014) *Jelly Christmas 2013 - Winter Propose (2013) *Yoon Jong Shin - 내일 할 일 (Feat.Sung Si Kyung) (What I Should Do Tomorrow) (2013) *PSY - 뜨거운 안녕 (Passionate Goodbye) (feat Sung Si Kyung) (2013) *Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project - Because It's Christmas (2012) *Jelly Christmas 2011 - Everyone Christmas (2011) *Jelly Christmas - Christmas Time (2010) *Sung Si Kyung & Naomi - Rhapsody (2008) *TOY - 딸에게 보내는 노래 (A Song For My Daughter) (Feat Sung Si Kyung) (2007) *3 of 3 Colors Project Digital Single - Music Is My Life Part.2 - 추억이 들린다 (Yepp Song) (2007) *Kim Jang Hoon - Couple (feat. Lee Moon Sae, Yoon Do Hyun, Sung Si Kyung, MayBee, Crown J) (2006) *Kim Hyung Seok - I Believe (2006) *hey - Coffeetalgia (feat. Sung Si Kyung) (2004) *Park Ji Yoon - Jarmot (feat. Sung Si Kyung) (2003) *Happy Christmas Last Christmas - The Christmas Song (2001) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Sehwa High School **Korea University (Departamento de Humanidades - licenciatura de Sociología Graduado) **Korea University (Graduado de Postgrado de Periodismo y Comunicación Social) *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, Piano, Apreciación musical. *'Nombre de' Fan Club Oficial: Purple Ocean *Sung Si Kyung se convirtió en un cantante a través de una audición en Internet, participó en un festival musical cibernético y ganó el gran premio, como ganador lanzo un album recopilatorio titulado “The Road that Leads to Me” convirtiéndose en un gran éxito. *Oficialmente el debut de Sung Si Kyung fue en el 2001 cuando lanzó su primer álbum, Like the First Time. *Es famoso por ser el cantante más inteligente en Corea, debido a sus antecedentes de educación y su grado de fluidez en el idioma Inglés. *Fue reclutado para realizar su servicio militar obligatorio en el 2008 y dado de baja en el 2010 *TWICE fueron sus invitadas especiales en uno de sus conciertos, presentandoce con TT y Signal Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial (Japón) *Perfil (Victor Entertainment) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sung Si Kyung.jpg Sung Si Kyung2.jpg Sung Si Kyung3.jpg SungSiKyung.jpg Sung Si Kyung4.jpg Sung Si Kyung5.jpg Sung Si Kyung6.jpg Sung Si Kyung7.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:성시경 (Sung Si Kyung) - 난 좋아 (Even now) MV|Even Now 성시경 (SUNG SI KYUNG) - '나의 밤 나의 너' Official M V| Holding On To You SOYOU X SUNG SI KYUNG - 뻔한 이별 (I Still)|Soyou & Sung Si Kyung - I Still MV SUNG SI KYUNG(성시경) eternally(영원히)| eternally MV Yang Hee Eun(양희은), Sung Si Kyung(성시경) YOU(늘 그대)| Yang Hee Eun & Sung Si Kyung - You MV SUNG SI KYUNG(성시경), IU(아이유) First Winter (첫 겨울이니까)| Sung Si Kyung & IU - First Winter 'Japón' Archivo:Sung Si Kyung - Shiawase Nara Soba ni Aru (幸せならそばにある)|Shiawase Nara Soba ni Aru Archivo:Sung Si Kyung - Life is ...|Life is... Archivo:Sung Si Kyung - Ai wa naze (愛はなぜ) Duet with Crystal Kay|Ai wa naze Duet with Crystal Kay Archivo:Sung Si Kyung - Honey (ハチミツ)|Honey Categoría:SK Corporation Categoría:Victor Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KDebut2001 Categoría:JDebut2017